


Say It

by AzcaSky



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), U-KISS, UNB (Band)
Genre: Arranged Marriage!AU, Fluff, M/M, T for swearing, it's supposed to be plot twist but i guess it's too obvious lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 13:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15389670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzcaSky/pseuds/AzcaSky
Summary: Lee Junyoung and Kang Yuchan escape arranged marriage by getting (relatively) drunk.





	Say It

**Author's Note:**

> Let's pretend that gay marriage isn't an issue in South Korea because I can't write it without it being at least a little angsty.

Yuchan fidgets with the cuff of his dark grey suit, debating whether it would be better to let his light blue dress shirt peek through or tuck it inside. He checks his reflection on the glass wall of the electronic shop, two buildings away from the fancy italian restaurant he was supposed to go into. His reflection looks off—he doesn't know what to do with his bang, he had it styled up, but it's ruffled because he couldn't help running his hand through it on the subway here. His tie looks uneven, his black slacks has folds, his stiff shoes looks like it has been rained on—fuck, he's so nervous that he even feels like his reflection is mocking him for his fashion choice. He exhales impatiently before checking his watch (borrowed; he doesn't wear something fancy as a rule because he tends to lose it easily), fifteen minutes to the appointed time.

Dread fills him as he realizes that he won't be able to go home and change—again, he had dressed and redressed for the past four hours or so—or, god forbid, he can't leave this meeting altogether, can he?

He spots a convenience store right across the restaurant, its door opening to show a bunch of boys holding out a few bottles of soju, laughing all the way to wherever they must go. A party, maybe. He looks wistfully at them, because, hell, soju sounds like a real good option right now.

Which is how Yuchan finds himself two minutes later, holding out his (borrowed; only for the occasion) credit card to the girl ringing up his bottle of soju. If the girl notices that he might have dressed too nicely and being too pompous for paying a cheap soju with a credit card, she doesn't comment on it.

"Have a nice night," she greets instead, and because he's not a complete asshole, he thanks her before going sideway, opting to sit in the indoor booth which views directly to the restaurant's entrance.

_Ten minutes_ , he says to himself, _I'll allow myself ten minutes to unwind before I will go inside_.

It turns out that the booth is already occupied. There's a man sitting there, looking halfway drunk judging by his red ears and neck and the way he sways while munching angrily at—what, is that his third piece of kimbab? Yuchan pities the day the man must have had, if he decides to drink himself to oblivion this early in the night.

Trying to be as discreet as possible, Yuchan pulls out the only other seat available and put his own soju bottle down. When he was about to open it, the drunk man speaks,

"Aren't you too young to drink?" The drunk man (Yuchan feels slightly guilty for addressing him like this, but, well, at least the man wouldn't find out) squints his eyes at him, magically not slurring his words.

Yuchan snorts, "I'm twenty three, though."

"Doesn't look like it."

"Well the girl let me bought this, so,"

The drunk man seems to think about that for a bit, no doubt trying too hard considering his less than sober state. Yuchan took that chance to open his bottle, but before he gets to pour himself a glass, the man speaks again,

"Then let me pour for you," The fact that the man keeps on interrupting annoys him a bit, but not so much to decline. Besides, a drinking company doesn't sound so bad. Even though it looks like it's going to be more of a pity party than anything else. Well, misery loves company, they say. "I'm twenty three, too."

"Doesn't look like it."

The man laughs, his gummy teeth smile making him look more adorable, and hell, a drunk man shouldn't be able to _look adorable_. He himself looks like a drenched kitten when drunk, the world is not fair.

"A lot of people say that." He pours himself a glass after pouring Yuchan's, and it's just so natural that Yuchan doesn't have the heart to tell him on it. The man salutes him to a cheer and he complies, sipping on his glass while the man downs his in one gulp.

"Aren't you too young to drink in misery at this hour?"

"Exactly!" He angrily tries to tear open his fourth wrapping of kimbab, looking more and more frustrated that he can't seem to open it. "Just because I'm the breadwinner, they think I need to, what, marry? Hah! Don't they think that _precisely_ because I'm the breadwinner that I wouldn't have time for relationship right now? What a joke, those old people could never leave me alone!"

"Here, let me," Yuchan takes the kimbab package and tears it open in one try, offering a piece to the man, which he accepts absentmindedly, putting the whole piece in his mouth and chews right away. Yuchan takes one and bite on it slowly, because, hey, the man took his drink, it's only fair.

"And then I had to actually come here _right after_ my work in this fucking suffocating pristine white suit and tie, which, fuck, I don't even wear things like these to work, who even fucking wear _white_ for their blind date? Do they think I'm a fucking prince charming or something?"

Only then that Yuchan notices the lump on the table that apparently is the man's suit and tie. His white shirt is untucked with a few upper buttons opened, which shows his prominent collarbone (which looks hot, by the way, not that Yuchan will mention it, though), but Yuchan can see that it might have been primly tucked and buttoned to the top. Hell, even his shoes are white. Whoever dresses him doesn't joke on the pristine white looks.

"It looks good on you, though,"

"Psh," The man grabs for the bottle and Yuchan lets him pour his second glass, "I _look good_ in anything, that's not the point!"

Yuchan laughs at his over-confidence, already feeling a lot looser than five minutes ago. "What, then?"

"I mean, is this even the age and time to have arranged marriage? People are walking on the moon and finding the cure to cancer, and here we are, still thinking that forcing an individual to marry another individual he would be meeting for the first time is a good idea?"

It's actually admirable how the man can even string together such a long sentence in his inebriated state without sounding like he spouts complete nonsense.

"Your date went bad?"

"No. I ditched it."

Yuchan downs his glass of soju, enjoys how the sweet warmth going down his throat to his stomach eases his nerves even more. "I'm the same position as you, though. I'm actually on my way to meet my own blind date as well."

"Well, doesn't the world just suck." The man pours him another glass, "So you ditched it too?"

"No," Yuchan laughs, then looks down at his uneven tie and folded slacks, "I think I'm just too nervous."

"Why? You don't like your date?" The man squints again, seemingly trying to study his expression closely that Yuchan actually worries the man might stumble forward.

"I'm, well, I don't know... What if he doesn't like me?" Now that he says it, he feels the fear and anxiousness come back, looming at the edge of his consciousness. He eats the rest of his kimbab piece instead, trying not to let his emotion show.

"Why wouldn't he like you? You look good."

"Thanks," Yuchan can't help but smile, a little moved by the intensity of his bluntness. "I don't have a job yet. I graduated almost a year ago, yet here I am, working part time in a place that definitely doesn't match my degree. What if he thinks I'm useless?"

"What?!" The man exclaims, sounding very much affronted at Yuchan's story. "Only useless people judge others by their job. You absolutely don't deserve that kind of view from _anyone_."

"I know, right?" It's funny, how he initially lets the man talk to him because he might have had a bad day, but gets consoled by said man instead. "Just, my parents are old-fashioned. They say that if I don't get a real job, then at least get a husband. So until I get a job, I have to play nice and attend their arranged date."

" _Damn,_ "

He shrugs, trying to make it less of a big deal than it actually is, "Just," he fiddles with his cuff again, subconsciously trying to fix the nonexistent flaw on his button, "What if he doesn't want anything to do with me after all? Hell, what if he already _knows_ and decides to not come? I'd look like an utter fool."

" _You_ ," The man points at his chest and he grimaces because, ugh, kimbab grease, on his (borrowed) fancy grey suit. He hopes the dry clean fee isn't that expensive. "Are worth waaaaaaay more than what they think you are. You're an amazing person, and anybody who thinks otherwise is _the_ fool."

When Yuchan laughs, the man just frowns even harder, "How would you know, though? We just met like, not even ten minutes ago."

"I can just _tell_."

Yuchan can also tell that the man is being childishly stubborn, but at least he's cute. "Sure, sure,"

The man isn't satisfied with Yuchan's answer, though, so he squints his eyes (by now, Yuchan suspects that the man is actually farsighted and forgot his glasses), wipes his hand on a tissue, and stands. He starts to button his shirt all the way up and tucks it in, as primly as possible. Then he proceeds to put his tie on, struggling to make the knot.

"Here, let me," Yuchan ties it for him while he murmurs a slurry 'thanks', "Where are you going, anyway?"

It's not that he doesn't want the man to go, but the man is actually a pretty good drinking companion, and not just because he compliments him, twice.

The man doesn't answer until after he finishes putting on his coat, puts away his trash, and bags his leftover kimbab (it's bad to throw food away, you know).

"I will go to my blind date," and, before Yuchan says anything about it, "And tell him honestly that I will not proceed with this arranged marriage because I don't like the whole idea of arranged marriage.

"And you," He reaches out his hand, forcing Yuchan to stand with him, "Will go to your own blind date, too, and if he doesn't like you or, god forbid, doesn't come, then you come here again. I'll treat you to a ramen, okay? I'll wait for you."

He says it with such confidence, such braveness, that Yuchan feels immediately reassured. This man has such an air to him that makes people feel comforted and cared for, paid attention to. Wherever it is he works in, he must be popular among his peers. Yuchan idly wonders why whoever it is thought he'd need this whole arranged marriage thing at all. "Sounds like a plan."

The man reaches for Yuchan's tie and adjusts it a bit, then smiles so wide his whole face smiles with it. "You look good, don't worry."

Yuchan just nods, grateful, "You too."

"Now let's go."

They step outside the convenience store together, then smile at each other while they wait for the crossing light to turn green.

They walk side by side, up to the entrance of the italian restaurant Yuchan had been eyeing with dread for the past thirty minutes.

"Didn't you say you were going to your date?" Yuchan looks up at him, realizing how tall the man is now that they aren't seated. Not only a handsome face and a brilliant career, this man has the physique of a runway model to match. The universe is not fair.

"Funny, isn't it? It seems like this place is popular for arranged blind date." He pats Yuchan's shoulder in reassurement, "Come on,"

Inside, the waitress greets them with a barely concealed pained smile. "Welcome, do you have a reservation?"

"Yes," The man answered, "Mrs. Lee Jiwon should have reserved it by phone sometime this week."

The waitress checks her list, then smiles, a little more genuinely, "Ah, yes, a table for two, for Lee Junyoung and Kang Yuchan, right?"

"Yes."

They answer at the same time, then, baffled, look at each other.

"You—" "How—"

And then the realization hits them, and they laugh so long that they're quite sure they're making the waitress question their sanity.

"No, but, seriously," Lee Junyoung (even his name sounds pretty, what the fuck) says in between laughs, " _You're_ Kang Yuchan?"

"Nice to meet you too, Lee Junyoung."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

Yuchan just shrugs playfully, amused at his ridiculous question, amused at this whole situation.

"Say, Junyoung-ssi," They're now positive that the waitress is judging them, but, eh, whatever. "Since my date ditched me, does your offer of ramen still stands?"

"Oh, absolutely, Yuchan-ssi,"

 

 

They end up cancelling the reservation (to the absolute displeasure of the waitress) and laugh themselves off at the convenience store booth, eating cups of greasy ramen and potato chip, fancy suits be damned.

Maybe the universe isn't so unfair if they let Yuchan meet Junyoung, after all.

 

 


End file.
